My Brothers son
by Doc House
Summary: Introducing Creed Ziegler.


TITLE: My brothers' son AUTHOR: Melissa Orr RATING: PG-13 DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, never will. FEEDBACK: Yes please. NOTES: This is number one in the Creed stories. This is where it all began.  
  
  
  
"Toby, you have staff," Ginger yelled from her desk. She could see Toby was still sitting at his desk.  
  
"When?" Toby yelled back.  
  
"Five minutes ago."  
  
Toby jumped up and ran out.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Toby screamed at Ginger while running out of the office.  
  
"I did," Ginger said back calmly.  
  
"When?" Toby stopped and looked at Ginger.  
  
"Six minutes ago," Ginger said with a smile. Toby gave her a glare and ran to Leo's office.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Toby barged in and sat next to Josh on the couch.  
  
"Nice for you to join us Toby."  
  
"I spaced it," Toby said looking at Leo. He could tell Leo was pissed.  
  
"Anyway, you all have your meetings set up with Oliver I hope. They start calling people to the stand next week. You all need to be prepared," Leo picked up another paper off his desk. "What else?" Leo read it. "Oh yes, I want."  
  
"Excuse me Leo, but Toby, there is a call for you. They say it's urgent," Margaret interrupted.  
  
"Can you take a message, I'll call them back later," Toby said.  
  
"It's your sister-in-law, she seems really upset."  
  
Toby looked over at Leo.  
  
"Go, have Sam go through everything with you later," Leo said, annoyed.  
  
"Thank you sir," Toby got up and left. "This better be good."  
  
"She seems pretty hysterical Toby," Ginger said as Toby came into his office.  
  
"Thanks," Toby started to pick up the phone, but noticed Ginger still standing there.  
  
"You mind?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ginger grabbed some papers and walked out. Shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Rachel, it's Toby."  
  
"Toby, oh god." Rachel said on the other end. She was screaming and crying, Toby had a hard time hearing her.  
  
"What happened? Is it Creed? Did he get hurt? Let me talk to David," Toby said all in one breath. He could tell Rachel wasn't able to talk very well, so he was going to talk to his brother.  
  
"Noooo, Toby," Toby heard Rachel scream right after he said David's name. "I can't do this."  
  
"Where's David, Rachel?" Toby started to feel scared now. "Let me talk to him."  
  
Next thing he heard was a loud bang. It was so loud that Toby dropped the phone. He bent down to pick it up yelling for Ginger.  
  
"Ginger!" Toby bellowed.  
  
"Yeah," Ginger came running in.  
  
"Find my brothers address and call the police in Brooklyn. Tell them to get over to his house right away," Toby said as he put the phone back up to his ear. He still had ringing in his ears from the bang.  
  
"Rachel, Rachel, talk to me," Toby screamed into the phone.  
  
"Hi," A small voice said over the phone.  
  
"Creed? Is that you?" Toby calmed his voice down.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"It's your uncle pal, where's your mommy?"  
  
"She's laying down on the floor."  
  
"Is she sleeping?"  
  
"I think so, but she's leaking," Creed said softly.  
  
"What do you mean leaking, leaking what Creed?"  
  
"I don't know, it's red sort of."  
  
"Oh god, Creed I need you to take the phone and go outside. Is your dad there?"  
  
"No, mommy said he took a long trip to the sky. She says he was visiting angles."  
  
Toby fell into his seat. He could feel the tears fall down his face. But he kept his voice calm for Creed.  
  
"Ok, pal. Are you outside?" Toby asked as CJ and Sam walked into his office. They could see something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, it's cold though Uncle Toby," Creed said with a shiver.  
  
"Ok, there are going to be some police officers coming to your house any minute okay. Now, I don't want you to be scared."  
  
"Are you coming Uncle Toby?" Creed interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I will come as soon as I can Creed," Toby put his hands on his forehead.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Uncle Toby, the police officers are coming now."  
  
"Ok, just stay where you're at, and when one of the police officers comes over to you, hand them the phone. Ok?" Toby asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"Ok uncle Toby, I will," Creed said softly. "Uncle Toby?"  
  
"Yeah pal?"  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" Creed began to cry.  
  
"Nothing, you're going to be fine. I'll be there soon."  
  
"I love you Uncle Toby."  
  
"I love you too pal."  
  
The police cars pulled into the driveway and surrounded the house. An officer walked up to Creed, who was still holding the phone.  
  
"Son, my name is officer Riggs. What's your name?"  
  
"Here," Creed held up the phone high so the officer could reach it.  
  
"Hello?" The officer said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, my name is Toby Ziegler. I'm the boys uncle."  
  
"Yes, your office called us I believe."  
  
"There is a woman in the house. She called me a little while ago to talk. Then the next thing I know, I hear a loud bang," Toby said. "I told Creed to get out of the house."  
  
"Okay Mr. Ziegler, we'll take it from here. Is there a place for the kid to go?"  
  
"Not right now, I'm in DC, but I'm going to head out there as soon as I can get a flight out."  
  
"Okay, we'll take care of him until you get here. Do you know the godparents for the boy?"  
  
"Yes, I am. The godmother died a while back. My brother made me godfather."  
  
"Ok, as soon as you can get out here, we'll get everything arranged."  
  
"Thank you officer. May I talk to Creed?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"He wants to talk to you son."  
  
Creed grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear. But didn't say anything.  
  
"Creed?" Toby asked.  
  
"My mommy is hurt huh?" Creed looked over as he saw the officers taking a body bag and putting it in the ambulance.  
  
"Yeah, she's hurt," Toby could hear Creed start to cry. "Listen pal, I'm going to get out there as soon as I can. You hang in there."  
  
"I need you Uncle Toby," Creed whispered.  
  
"I know. I'm coming."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Uncle Toby."  
  
"Bye," Toby hung up the phone and looked over to CJ and Sam.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sam rose and asked.  
  
"David died," Toby said softly. "Rachel's dead."  
  
"Oh god Toby, I'm so sorry," CJ walked over to Toby and hugged him.  
  
"She called me. She was the one on the phone. She tried to talk to me, but she couldn't. Then I heard a loud bang, like a gunshot"  
  
"Oh god, she killed herself," Sam shook his head.  
  
"Creed just saw his mother kill herself. He thought she was leaking," Toby began to cry.  
  
CJ held on to him as tight as she could. Then Sam came over and hugged him. "I'll get you a flight out there tonight," Sam said while leaving. "I promise."  
  
"Toby, you shouldn't go alone."  
  
"I have to, Creed needs me. He even said so."  
  
"You want me to go?" CJ looked into Toby's face. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks CJ, but I think I have to do this alone," Toby kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ok, it's done," Sam barged in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told the President what happened and he called and got a plane all ready for you."  
  
"Thanks Sam," Toby smiled and patted his young deputy on the back.  
  
"You want me to come along?" Sam asked.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll be ok. Besides, I need you here," Toby smiled a little.  
  
"Ok, but call if you need anything."  
  
"I will," Toby walked out of his office to tell Ginger something, but didn't see her. "Sam, where's Ginger?"  
  
"She went to your place to get some clothes and things. She'll meet you at the airport."  
  
"Ok, thanks Sam."  
  
Toby rushed off.  
  
"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Sam asked CJ.  
  
"I don't know, I pray to god he will be."  
  
Creed sat in the police station watching everyone run around like it was a mad house. He's never been in a police station before, and he didn't really want to stay there. He wanted his uncle.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," Creed walked up to a desk clerk. "Do you know when my uncle Toby will be here?"  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, hopefully soon," She smiled. "You want a cookie?"  
  
"Sure," Creed smiled and took one.  
  
"So, how old are you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Wow, you're very mature for your age."  
  
"Thank you," Creed smiled.  
  
Toby's plane landed and he rushed off.  
  
"I need a car," Toby said while running out of the plane.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler." A young man said as Toby ran passed him. Toby stopped and looked at him. He was holding a sign that said, 'Toby Ziegler'.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Yeah, I have a car for you sir," The young man said slowly. "May I get your bags?"  
  
"This is all I have," Toby lifted up a small bag.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes, now come on," Toby grabbed the man and dragged him as he ran outside.  
  
"Where's the car?"  
  
"There," The man pointed.  
  
"I'm driving," Toby ran over to the driver's side and got in.  
  
"So, your uncle is coming to get you huh?" The woman was still talking with Creed.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are hurt. He's going to take care of me. You know who he is?"  
  
"No, who is he?"  
  
"He's a director for the White House. I can't remember the whole name he goes by." Creed smiled.  
  
"Is it Communications Director?"  
  
"Yep, that's my uncle," Creed smiled.  
  
"Wow, that's neat."  
  
"Creed!" Toby bellowed as he ran into the station.  
  
"Uncle Toby!" Creed smiled and ran to Toby. Toby greeted him by picking him up and hugging him.  
  
"I came as soon as I could pal," Toby kissed Creed on top of the head numerous times.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too pal."  
  
"Mr. Zeigler, I'm officer Riggs. Thank you for coming so quickly."  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
Both men looked at Creed. He was staring at the officer.  
  
"I can take him," The woman Creed was talking with said. "Come on pal, I know where they hide all the toys."  
  
Creed looked at Toby.  
  
"I want to stay with you," Creed hugged Toby tight again.  
  
"You are with me, I just have to talk with him for a little bit. Then I'll come get you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I believe you," Creed kissed Toby and ran over to the woman and followed her.  
  
"Sweet kid," The officer said.  
  
"Yes he is. Now what happened my brother and his wife?"  
  
"Well, David Ziegler was found in the bathtub. It looks like a radio fell in while he was talking a bath."  
  
"Fell in, or."  
  
"Well, Creed said he saw his mom walking out of the bathroom after hearing his dad scream. He said he was afraid that they were having one of their fights again, so he didn't go in. When the mom came out, she told Creed that daddy took a long trip to the sky," The officer said as Toby fell into the chair. "We found drugs all around her. She was drunk. She wasn't herself. She couldn't handle having killed her husband, so she killed herself for punishment."  
  
"God, and Creed saw all of this."  
  
"We found your brothers will, it said that if something were to happen to him and his wife, that you have custody of Creed. We have no problems allowing him to go home with you. I believe that he needs to be with people he loves right now. And that someone is you."  
  
"Yeah," Toby found it hard to talk. How could this happen? He thought to himself.  
  
"We got some clothes for Creed. We allowed him to bring whatever he wanted. It's not a lot, but it will get him by."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I know you must be getting back to the White House, so we will have the papers and all the necessary information sent to you."  
  
"Yeah, thank you."  
  
"Do you want to handle arrangements with your brothers body?"  
  
"Um, no. Yes," Toby couldn't concentrate.  
  
"We can make sure he gets a proper burial."  
  
"Thank you, I don't think I can do much right now."  
  
"I understand. Just take care of that kid. I'll let you know what happens from this end."  
  
"Thank you officer."  
  
"Harry, please," Harry held out his hand.  
  
"Harry, thank you."  
  
Toby walked up to the coffee room. He peered into the glass and saw Creed playing with some cars. He smiled and walked in.  
  
"Uncle Toby!" Creed dropped his cars and jumped into Toby's arms.  
  
"Hey, boy, you have gotten so big," Toby smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" Creed looked at Toby. "Daddy and mommy aren't coming back are they?"  
  
"No, they're not coming back. But you know, their always going to be with you, in your heart. Never forget that, okay?" Toby said while lifting Creed's chin up with his finger.  
  
"Okay," Creed smiled and wiped back the tears. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Well, we're going to get a hotel room and stay the night here. Then tomorrow, we're going to say goodbye to your mommy and daddy."  
  
"How do we say goodbye?"  
  
"We're going to have a little funeral. Just you and me."  
  
"As long as you stay with me, I'll be okay," Creed smiled and kissed Toby on the cheek.  
  
"Let's go get that room, I'm tired," Toby smiled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
As soon as their heads hit the pillow, both Creed and Toby were out. Toby got a room with two beds, but Creed slept with Toby. He put his arms around Toby and hugged him while he slept.  
  
'RING RING'  
  
"What!" Toby yelled into the phone.  
  
"This is your wake up call Mr. Ziegler," The man said. Toby finally realized where he was.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Toby said calmly and hung up the phone.  
  
Toby looked down and saw Creed looking up at him.  
  
"What are you looking at pal?" Toby said jokingly.  
  
"My uncle," Creed smiled.  
  
"Ok, just making sure," Toby kissed Creed on the forehead and got up. "We should get going. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Uncle Toby, can I ask you a question?" Creed said as he sat up.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Why are you so hairy?" Creed said seriously.  
  
"What?" Toby looked down and realized he didn't have a shirt on. Creed stood on the bed and pointed to Toby chest.  
  
"Your like a monkey," Creed smiled.  
  
"It's what we call manly hair," Toby joked.  
  
"What about the hair on your face?"  
  
"That's manly hair too."  
  
"When can I have manly hair?"  
  
"When you're a man."  
  
"I'm a man," Creed smiled.  
  
"Your five, just wait a couple of years."  
  
"I want to be just like you uncle Toby. A hairy director."  
  
Toby couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Get dressed you," Toby pointed at Creed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Creed jumped off the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
"I have to make a call, okay?" Toby said.  
  
"I'll be quiet," Creed answered back.  
  
"Thanks pal," Toby said as he picked up the phone and dialed CJ's cell phone,  
  
"CJ Cregg."  
  
"CJ, it's me."  
  
"Oh god Toby, are you ok. It's all over the news."  
  
"Yeah, look, I'm staying here for a little while. We're going to the cemetery today."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me there?"  
  
"I'm fine. Creed is coming home with me tonight though. Can you get Ginger to buy some cars and planes, or anything a five year old would like?" Toby said as Creed jumped up on the bed and laid near Toby.  
  
"I will, if you need anything, call."  
  
"I will, thanks CJ."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Toby hung up the phone. He looked down at Creed.  
  
"I'm going home with you tonight?" Creed asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I thought maybe you would want too."  
  
"Of course I do," Creed looked down. "But how long do I get to stay?"  
  
"Well, if it's okay with you, maybe you could move in with me. We can be there for each other."  
  
"I would really love that Uncle Toby," Creed smiled and hugged him. Tears fell from the boys face, but it was tears of happiness. He knew that his Uncle Toby would be there for him, always.  
  
When Toby and Creed arrived at the cemetery. They saw office Riggs waiting for them.  
  
"Officer, what are."  
  
"I thought I would show you where we buried them, I didn't think you wanted to be here all day," The officer shook Toby's hand and then shook Creed's hand. "How are you son?"  
  
"I'm okay," Creed said softly.  
  
"It's right over here," Harry pointed left. "David's over there," Then he pointed right.  
  
"Rachel's over there."  
  
"Thank you," Toby said.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Will you be leaving today?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to the airport after we leave here."  
  
"Well, It was nice to meet you sir, and I am terribly sorry about your loss."  
  
"Thank you for everything Harry."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Be good for your uncle huh?" Harry smiled over at Creed.  
  
"I will. I promise," Creed smiled back.  
  
Toby and Creed watched as Harry walked back to the squad car and drove off. Then, they both turned around and started to walk over to David's grave. Creed brought up his hand and grabbed Toby's. Both of them had tears forming in there eyes. When they came to David's grave, they both kneeled down. Creed had brought some flowers and put half of them down on his grave.  
  
"I love you daddy. I'll always love you," Creed leaned down and kissed the top of the tombstone. Toby felt his tears flow out of his eyes. Creed looked over and saw Toby crying. "Uncle Toby?" Creed said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Toby barley managed to let out.  
  
"Is it okay to cry?" Creed looked into Toby eyes. Toby grabbed Creed and hugged him as hard as he could.  
  
"Yes, it's okay to cry."  
  
Both of them stayed there for a little while, just hugging and crying. They trusted each other enough to let their feelings show.  
  
They walked over to Rachel's grave next. Toby stayed standing, trying not to let the anger he had towards her show. Creed bent down and put the rest of the flowers down.  
  
"I love you mommy, I always will," Creed said. Toby didn't have the heart to tell him that it was his mother that killed his father, and then took her own life. He knew that once he was older, he would understand better.  
  
"You ready pal?" Toby asked quietly.  
  
"I think so," Creed looked up at his uncle and let Toby pick him up. "I love you."  
  
"I love you. Now it's time for us to take care of each other."  
  
"Yeah," Creed smiled and kissed Toby on the cheek.  
  
When they got to the airport, Creed started to look scared. Before boarding, Toby bent down and looked at Creed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've never been on a plane before."  
  
"Oh, it's so much fun. I brought games so we could play, and it has a TV. We can watch anything you want."  
  
"You sure?" Creed looked at Toby worried.  
  
"Of course, now come one, I'll race you."  
  
Creed smiled and started running, Toby chased after him until they were in the plane.  
  
When the plane landed, it took all Toby had to get Creed off the plane.  
  
"That was so fun, can we do that again?"  
  
"I promise we'll get to do it again," Toby smiled.  
  
While they walked through the airport, Creed couldn't help but notice one thing.  
  
"Why is everyone dressed so nice?"  
  
"Because most of them are going on business trips."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's when people go all around the World to do their work. They meet people from all over."  
  
"Wow, do you do that?"  
  
"Sometimes, but most of the time, they come see me."  
  
"Wow, you're a powerful man."  
  
Toby looked down at Creed.  
  
"Where did you learn to talk the way you do?"  
  
"My dad said that the better I talk the farther I will go in life."  
  
"Wise man," Toby smiled.  
  
"Yes he was."  
  
As they walked through the airport, Creed held Toby's hand. He didn't want to get lost.  
  
"Toby!" Someone yelled. "Toby!"  
  
Toby and Creed stopped and turned around. They saw a woman running as fast as she could towards them.  
  
"CJ? What are you doing here?" Toby asked while hugging her.  
  
"I wanted to greet you guys, but the briefing ran late," She kissed Toby on the cheek and looked down and saw Creed. "Well, hi there."  
  
"Hi," Creed smiled. "Your really tall."  
  
"I get that a lot," CJ smiled and kneeled down. "I'm CJ Cregg, you must be Creed."  
  
"That I am," Creed shook CJ's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you finally."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too CJ."  
  
CJ rose and looked at Toby.  
  
"Cute kid," CJ smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"I got a car for you, come on," CJ walked ahead of them. Creed pulled Toby's jacket a little to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah," Toby whispered.  
  
"She's really pretty," Creed smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Toby laughed.  
  
"The President wanted to see you as soon as possible. He felt bad for not being able to talk to you before you left," CJ said as they all three got outside.  
  
"I didn't get to see anyone besides you and Sam."  
  
"He just feels bad, and he wanted to meet Creed."  
  
Creed stopped where he was at and looked at CJ with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"You want me to meet the President? Of the United States? No way man," Creed shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you want to meet the President?" Toby asked putting their bags in the trunk.  
  
"Because he's the President. He rules the World," Creed's eyes got all big.  
  
"Well, he doesn't rule the World, just the United States," CJ mentioned with a smile.  
  
"I'll have to think about this one," Creed said seriously. CJ and Toby couldn't help but laugh.  
  
When they got to Toby's house, CJ helped with the bags as Creed ran ahead of them to unlock the door.  
  
"You doing okay with this?" CJ asked softly.  
  
"I don't want to hurt the kid."  
  
"Why would you?"  
  
"What if I don't do a good job with him? What if he turns out to hate me? What if he."  
  
"Toby," CJ stopped him. "He's five, he needs you right now. You two are the only family you got. He won't hate you, he never will. Look at him, every time he looks at you he has a big smile on his face."  
  
"What about work CJ, how am I suppose to raise a kid, and be the Communications Director of The White House?"  
  
"You're going to have the entire West Wing helping you. That kid is going to have so much love, he won't know what to do with it."  
  
Toby stopped and looked at CJ.  
  
"Thank you," He looked down and then started walking again.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me feel better."  
  
"Anytime," CJ smiled.  
  
"Come on, hairy director, hurry," Creed said from inside the house. Toby stopped and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Hairy director?" CJ started laughing.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"This is going to be your room," Toby opened the door to the guest bedroom. He was surprised by the change made to the room. It looked like a little boys dream room. Toys everywhere. There were posters of dinosaurs and planes, and a bed with dinosaur sheets.  
  
"I hope you like dinosaurs," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Are you kidding, I love dinosaurs," Creed ran to the bed and jumped on it. "This is the best room Uncle Toby, thank you," Creed ran into Toby's arms and hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome," Toby smiled. "But you might want to thank a couple other people too. But you'll meet them tomorrow. But CJ's still here."  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Creed whispered.  
  
"Sure," Toby whispered back.  
  
"I think I have a crush on CJ," Creed's face turned bright red.  
  
"I kinda figured that," Toby laughed. "I'll let you say goodbye first."  
  
"Thanks," Creed ran out to say bye to CJ.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Creed. I'll see you tomorrow," CJ smiled before walking to the door.  
  
"I can't wait," Creed smiled and ran back to his room.  
  
"He's going to be fine, he is still too young to know what's going on."  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"I know," CJ smiled. "Toby, honestly, if you need me, I don't care what time it is, call me."  
  
"I will."  
  
CJ gave Toby a hug before leaving. Toby watched as CJ left. He realized that what she said was right. The guys at the White House are going to be there for him and Creed. Why was he worried so much?  
  
Toby walked up to his room. When he got there, he saw Creed lying there.  
  
"Why are you in my bed?" Toby asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't think I am ready to sleep on my own yet," Creed said shyly.  
  
"Well, scoot over then," Toby playfully moved Creed over a little bit.  
  
"Uncle Toby, do you wish I had somewhere else to go?" Creed asked as he cuddled with Toby.  
  
"Now why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, you have your own life here. Are you mad that I am in it now?"  
  
"Creed, if anything. You are going to be the one person that helps me through all the bad times. Just like I'll be there to help you. This is a chance for us to take care of someone other then ourselves. I'll take care of you, and you'll take care of me. I couldn't do it without you," Toby hugged Creed and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Toby," Creed shut his eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
During the night, Toby was wakened by a moaning Creed. Toby raised his head and looked at the boy. He was kicking and moaning. He was also sweating and crying. He was asleep though.  
  
"Creed, Creed, wake up," Toby rubbed Creed's face. "Come on, wake up," Toby yelled. Just then Creed's eyes shot open.  
  
"Uncle Toby," Creed screamed and grabbed onto his uncle with all his might. "Don't leave me," Creed cried some more.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay," Toby ran his fingers through Creed's hair to calm him down. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I had a bad dream," Creed calmed down a little and looked up at Toby. "I had a dream that I woke up and you were gone and I was all alone."  
  
Toby grabbed Creed and laid his head on his chest. "Shhhhh.. It's ok. I'm never going anywhere."  
  
Toby rubbed Creed's back smoothly until Creed fell asleep. Toby felt tears fall down his face. How could she do this to him? Toby asked about Rachel. He's just five!  
  
Morning came to soon for Toby and Creed. Toby's alarm went off at 6. Toby turned it off and sat up. Creed sat up next to him. Toby rubbed his face with his hands. Creed did the same. Toby stretched. Creed did the same. Just then CJ came walking in.  
  
"Good morning you two," CJ smiled.  
  
Creed and Toby jumped back and pulled the covers over themselves, both of them were just wearing boxers.  
  
"Well, at least now I know where you got the nickname Hairy Director," CJ joked and walked back down the hall. "Breakfast is almost done. And you have visitors."  
  
Creed and Toby looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What just happened here?" Creed asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Where are my clothes?"  
  
Toby was in the bathroom shaving when Creed came in.  
  
"How's this?" Creed looked at what he was wearing.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"I look stupid."  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"What are you doing?" Creed asked while getting on the counter in front of Toby. "You shaving off your hair?"  
  
"No, just making myself look presentable," Toby said.  
  
Creed watched Toby go slow with the razor.  
  
"Uncle Toby?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you teach me how to shave when I get hair?"  
  
Toby looked at Creed and smiled, "Sure."  
  
"Great."  
  
Creed watched Toby finish and put on his suit. They both walked out towards the kitchen and heard a lot of voices.  
  
"Toby," They all said as he walked into the kitchen. There was Sam, Josh, Donna, Leo, and CJ.  
  
"What is going on?" Toby asked sitting down, letting Creed on his lap.  
  
"We thought we would come have breakfast with you guys. Kind of a welcome party for Creed," Josh let out. "I'm Josh Lyman," Creed shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Sam," Sam shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Leo."  
  
"I'm Donna," Creed smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," Creed smiled  
  
As they all had breakfast, Creed entertained them all by making jokes. Everyone was having a good time. Then there was Toby. Every time Creed looked at him, he smiled. But inside, he was crying. He wanted to explode, but new he had to be strong for Creed.  
  
CJ looked over to Toby and saw him staring out into space, she got his attention and mouthed, 'Are you alright?' to him. Toby nodded.  
  
"Well, we should get going. We have a busy day. The President wanted to see both of you at 8. You excited about meeting the President Creed?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nervous is more like it."  
  
"They seem really nice," Creed mentioned to Toby in the car ride to The White House. Toby didn't say anything. "Uncle?"  
  
"Hmm?" Toby came back to reality and smile at Creed. "Sorry, I must of zoned out."  
  
"I said that they seem nice."  
  
"Yes, they are very nice," Toby agreed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Creed asked.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, you just seem out of it," Creed mentioned.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby smiled. "We're here."  
  
Creed held Toby's hand as they made there way to the oval office. Creed had never felt this nervous before in his life. When they walked in, Charlie came up to them.  
  
"Hey Toby, welcome back. I'm sorry about what happened man."  
  
"Thanks Charlie," Toby smiled. "He wanted to see us."  
  
"Yeah, let me tell him you're here." Charlie smiled at Creed and opened the door and went into the oval.  
  
"Mr. President?" Charlie could see he was reading.  
  
"Charlie, I told you never to bother me when I am reading," Jed said without looking up.  
  
"Yeah, but Toby and Creed are here."  
  
Jed raised his head and looked at Charlie for a moment. It was like he was collecting his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Jed nodded and stood.  
  
"Good morning Mr. President," Toby walked in with Creed clinging to him like lint.  
  
"Toby, it's good to see you. I'm so sorry about what happened," Jed shook Toby's hand and patted him on the back. Then he looked down and saw Creed. "And you must be this Creed I have been hearing so much about."  
  
"You know who I am?" Creed's eyes got big.  
  
"Of course, you have become a popular guy around here in such a little time. I'm Josiah Bartlet," Jed shook Creed's hand and smiled. "I'm very sorry about your parents son, it must be hard for you.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm just glad I have my uncle Toby," Creed squeezed Toby's hand.  
  
"I bet you are. Toby's a good man. He'll teach you well."  
  
Toby started to move around a little bit, like he was nervous or something.  
  
"You ok Toby?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do though."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Jed gave Toby a confused look. "Josh said Creed could stay with him for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Toby became quiet again. "You ready?" He looked down a Creed.  
  
"Yeah. It was nice meeting you sir."  
  
"You too," Jed smiled at Creed as they walked out.  
  
"Charlie," Jed called loudly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Can you get me CJ for a minute?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll be just down the hall in a meeting if you need me okay?" Toby said to Creed as they walked into Josh's office.  
  
"I'll be okay," Creed smiled.  
  
"Okay, keep a good eye on Josh for me," Toby smiled. Not noticing the glare Josh was giving him.  
  
"Okay," Creed laughed.  
  
Toby walked out and leaned his back against the wall. He had to compose himself before he went into that meeting.  
  
"Mr. President, Charlie said you want to see me?"  
  
"Yes, have you spoken with Toby?"  
  
"A couple of times, why sir?"  
  
"Something doesn't seem right with him, has he said anything to you?"  
  
"Not really, you want me to talk to him again?"  
  
"If you would. I'm worried about him. He just doesn't seem like himself," Jed said concerned.  
  
"I'll talk to him tonight."  
  
"Thanks CJ."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President."  
  
CJ was walking back to her office when she heard arguing from the Roosevelt room, she decided to check it out.  
  
"What's going on in here?" CJ yelled above everyone else when she entered.  
  
"Where is Toby?" One of the men said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Toby, we had a meeting with him over an hour ago. He cancelled this meeting five times before, we are starting to get sick of it."  
  
"Okay, okay. Hold on," CJ said and walked out to the Communications Bullpen. Toby's office was open, but no one was inside. Then he saw Josh and Creed in Sam's office with Sam. She walked in.  
  
"Hey CJ, want to join us. We're playing scrabble," Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, the sad thing is that Creed's winning."  
  
"Creed, do you mind if I talk to Sam and Josh for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks," CJ motioned for the two to follow her.  
  
"This better be good, I had a good word coming." Josh started.  
  
"Where's Toby?"  
  
"What?" Sam started.  
  
"He's in the meeting." Josh finished.  
  
"No, I was just in there, he never showed up. They have been in there for over an hour and their pissed. You guys haven't seen him?"  
  
"No," Sam and Josh said together. All three started to worry.  
  
"Okay, he can't be far. He wouldn't leave Creed," Josh mentioned.  
  
"Wait, I think I know where's he's at," CJ looked around. "Sam, can you take the meeting for now?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam hurried out.  
  
"Where do you think he is?"  
  
"Never mind, just keep an eye on Creed."  
  
"Yeah," Josh said as CJ hurried out.  
  
There was this little room down stairs that was never used. Toby and CJ found it one night when they were searching for a cat that got loose in the White House about a year ago. Ever since then, it's been a room that CJ and Toby go to when either one of them has a problem and just wants to be alone.  
  
CJ opened the door slowly and heard crying. When she opened it fully, she saw Toby standing near the window with his head resting on his knees. CJ shut the door and moved closer to Toby.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Why did this whole thing happen CJ?" Toby whispered. He raised his head and wiped the tears from his face. He stood up and started walking around. "What did he do to her? He loved Rachel. And how does she repay him, she killed him. And then, she leaves her little boy all alone and kills herself. How could she be so selfish? Why?" Toby started crying again. "I never got the chance to say sorry to my own brother. She robbed me of a chance to get to know him better. I saw David grow up. I helped him with his homework. I taught him to shave. I taught him about everything I knew to be true," Toby's voice was now in yelling mode. "He was a good person, he took care of his responsibilities, and he took care of his son, who he adored. When I look into Creed's face CJ, I see David. I see the kid I helped raise. And now, I have to be the one who is strong. I have to hide everything from that little boy because I don't want him to feel my pain. I don't want to screw him up, he doesn't deserve that. He's five years old, five! What did he do to have to loose his mom and his dad. All he did was love them. That's all. Since when did that become a crime CJ, since when did loving someone become a crime?" Toby fell to the floor and cried. CJ fell next to him and grabbed him. She held him. She refused to let him go, even when he tried to leave.  
  
"Toby, you are a good man. That boy couldn't ask for someone better to love him then you. No one could ever take care of him the way you will. You have the biggest heart then anyone I have ever met. Toby, you don't have to be strong. All Creed wants is you to be honest with him. He wants to help you. Just like you want to help him. Love is the greatest thing you can have Toby. The love you have in your heart for that kid is more then you'll ever know. It's okay to cry Toby. No one in this World is ever going to think less of you," CJ hugged Toby tighter. She began to cry with him. "You're not alone Toby. You're never going to be alone."  
  
Toby raised his head and leaned his forehead on hers. She wiped the tears from him face.  
  
"Thank you for being with me," Toby whispered.  
  
"Toby, you're never going to get rid of me," CJ smiled.  
  
The two of them stayed down there for over an hour. When they came back up, the whole senior staff was waiting for them in his office.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Leo walked up to Toby, but then sat back down after seeing the redness in his eyes.  
  
"I just needed sometime to think things over," Toby let out. CJ rubbed his back and smiled at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to be just fine," Toby said with a smile. "Where's Creed?"  
  
"I'm right here Uncle Toby," Creed ran to Toby and jumped into his arms.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I won 50 dollars from Josh," Creed said as a sour faced Josh walked in.  
  
"That kid is one hell of a scrabble player. I think we're going to have another Toby on our hands," Josh smiled.  
  
"Well, who wants ice cream?" Leo said while getting up. "I ordered some to celebrate the new member of our little family, Creed Ziegler."  
  
"Oh, ice cream," Sam and Josh said together like they were 1st graders.  
  
"You gonna come?" Creed asked Toby.  
  
"Yeah, go grab me a bowl."  
  
"Okay," Creed ran after Josh and Sam before they ate all the ice cream.  
  
"Well, how do you feel?" CJ asked Toby.  
  
"I think everything will be just fine." Toby smiled. "After all, he is my brothers son."  
  
The End 


End file.
